Love Letter
by Mouchan
Summary: Byakuya got love letter from anonymous writer who claimed himself as Hanatarou but did he write it? Hint of Renji/Rikichi, Kenpachi/Retsu and but more focusing on ByakuHana. Will be rated M later.
1. Byakuya got mad

Okay, I'm out again with this new fic of ByakuHana (claps from audience). It's such a long time I didn't send anything to this fandom and I'm trying to make it in chapters (claps again) not in one shot like I usually made. A little information bout this story, it maybe funny, romantic, dark and sad but it depend on your perspective of how you describe it base on your reading. But I don't care either as long as you like it or maybe hate it. But beware, I'm always say this many time, I'm no good in grammar so the grammar is kinda suck and sadly it wasn't beta-ed cause I hate waiting for too long to publish it. If you want to flame me because of this just do it, I don't care cause i don't know who u are and me neither. Review is much appreciated. Quit babbling and have a read.

**Chapter 1: Secret admirer?**

"Your mail, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya stopped sipping his tea and put down the cup on his desk. His hand slowly reached out for the suspicious pink envelope from his servant's hand.

The servant left him right after he received the mail and Byakuya read the bold black Kanji words written on it. It said "To Byakuya". He stared hard on the anonymous pink envelope.

A small frown creased up on his sharp eyebrow. He intense almond shaped eyes gazed on the envelope and he flipped it front to back.

"_Who on earth give me this curious sort of envelope?"_

"_Why the person didn't use formality by calling my first name?"_

Didn't want to think it too much, he quickly torn off the side of the envelope and took the content out. Even the letter smelled fragrant like a fresh scent of blooming rose in spring, adding more regalia in Byakuya's heart.

Strangely, he felt his heart pounded hard in his chest. What is with this feeling? _"Could it be someone important?"_

"_Or someone wanted to blackmail me?"_

"This is not the right time to worry over useless thing," he quit his bewilderment and unfolded the letter before he read it out.

_Dear Byakuya-sama,_

_After waiting for a long times… I have to admit that, I couldn't hold this feeling much longer. I'm suffering each days only thinking about you…I'm always dreaming of you day and night. I see you everywhere in my eyes…Now I have decided to tell you the truth. I know that you will reject me for my low status, for my weakness and coward being but I don't care of it as long I tell you of how much that I love you…yes, I love you Byakuya-sama, love you so much make me die inside…please help me cure this sickness because I cannot cure myself. Lastly, I love you so much…_

_Love,_

_Yamada Hanatarou_

The letter fell off of his hand. He was loose control to hold anything at the moment. Byakuya's purple eyes went wide from shock or maybe fury.

He felt like his body just being struck by a lightning.

"S-Such a foolish boy ," Byakuya said with a slight growl in his serious tone. His face turned red and hot. Probably all the member of the Kuchiki manor already being swayed off by the great reaitsu triggered from Byakuya's suddenly disturbed feeling.

His stoic mask slipped out of his face. His eyebrows wrinkled sharply.

He gritted his teeth with anger, trying to hold his fiery feeling inside. "How dare him….giving me such a childish letter, attempting to drag me into forbidden relationship. He should aware with my nobility. No one is allowed to make fun of me….no one even on this type of thing," he seethed in madness, remembering each of his plenty times with the small healer.

They rarely closed to each other neither he saw him in any occasion except if the healer was being requested to tend on his injury or doing his janitor work. But it was still so rare for Byakuya's opinion.

Why the hell the lowly sick, weak and meek healer fell in love with him? It's such an embarrassment for the mighty and high aristocrat Byakuya.

And what about him?

He, of course won't let himself being dragged into this stupid emotion thing. He won't let himself love the boy because there is no space for him in his heart. All of his being occupied by his late wife and he won't throw her out of his mind only for the sake of this dead clumsy healer.

"Enough of this prank!"

Byakuya then instantly grabbed the letter and crushed it in his knuckle. He breathed hard and looked everywhere in his silent big room.

He tried to be calm as best as he can and let himself rest in thought for a minutes. He needed to do something about this soon. Anything must to be made clear. The problem with the healer should be made settle.

But right now he wanted to talk with his lieutenant first.

"Someone call Abarai Renji to meet me here this instant!" Byakuya barked loudly from inside of the room.

"Maybe I should get rid of him…," he muttered angrily and stared outside of the window, waiting for his lieutenant to come.

TBC

You like it? Tell me.


	2. Hana's weird dream

Hi, million thanks to everyone who still support me to write byahana story. It's so long time I didn't write and now here a special chapter for your long time awaiting moment. I want to make a slight change in love letter story. This chapter and probably the nex chapter will be focusing on Hanatarou's side. About Byakauya's havoc thing it will be continue later hehe...so have a read k.

Disclaimer: I'm not kubo but if bleach is mine I will change the story the way my mind want it.

The evening, it was a bit windy with a nice warm weather. Both of two dark haired best friends were lying under a big cherry pink tree, calmly enjoying cloud watching and good companion after their long tough works for the day. One of them is the young healer from forth division and the other is young male from sixth division.

"I have something to tell you," Hanatarou said, breaking the long silence.

Rikichi quickly turned his head at him, quirked up his one tattooed eyebrow. "What?"

"I had a strange dream last night," Hanatarou began chatting and rose up to sit on the grass.

"What's that about?" Rikichi asked, following his movement.

"It kinds of bothering me….," the healer added uncertainly.

"Bothering you? Wanna tell me the dream? " Rikichi demanded. His face beamed with curious.

"Hey, do you believe if dream might tell you something….I-I mean like precognition…," Hanatarou stammered. The nervousness colored his voice.

"I don't know," Rikichi retorted. Hanatarou just inwardly sighed and shut his eyes..

"But you can tell me if that will make you much better," Rikichi coaxed him.

"I-I….I dreamed that I become a mama," Hanatarou stopped immediately after hearing the shocking gasp from Rikichi.

"H-How you become a mother if you're boy…" Rikichi's voiced trailed off when he received a glare from the healer "Sorry, I'm interrupting you, go ahead!"

"T-There was a little boy calling me Okaa-sama." Hanatarou held his breath and fidgeted, waiting for another his friend's reaction.

"Sound's weird," Rikichi looked up in wonder and massaged his chin.

"He…looks very damn cute and lovely and huh…I felt like to hug him as tight as I can, Rikichi. He always tugged my kimono and asked me to pick him up," Hanatarou frowned up and worriedly glanced at Rikichi.

"Hmm…I sense no spooky thing there. Maybe it's just a good sign, beautiful kids and wife. Um! Pardon me, handsome husband" Rikichi bit off laughing while brushing off dry leaves from his shinigami uniform.

"I don't think so…" Hanatarou looked down with tremble. The beads of sweat fell down from his temple. He then brought up the back of his palm and used it to wipe his wet face. Rikichi quizzically faced him and only waited there impatiently for another hint of the haunting dream.

"The boy….he wear kenseikan."

"WHAT!" Rikichi rolled off his eyes and froze on the spot.

"H-Hey Rikichi, You want to tell me that's only a joke right? T-That…It couldn't be true right? Tell me, it's only a stupid dream?" Hanatarou quickly grabbed the front of Rikichi's shirt and shook him in paranoid.

"No…" Rikichi replied in surprise.

Hanatarou sighed with relief and touched his small chest but his friend still remained the same.

"Nightmare…." Then after a little short moment, Rikichi finally voiced out.

Hanatarou felt like want to madly scream for the rest of the day.

TBC

So, like it? Tell me.


	3. Hana and black magic

Minnaa-San, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. Hope you all will support me till the end of this story. Here the next chapter of my story, it still focusing on Hanatarou. Hope all of you can be patience, Byakuya part will up next chapter, I promise hehe...

Disclaimer: I hope Bleach is mine...but sadly it's Kubo's

Rikichi didn't know that his best friend never put a single thought of believing with a dark, mystical thing. At first, Rikichi thought Hanatarou has a bad luck and assured him to see the famous witch doctor in 78th district of Rukongai to clean his spirit.

But Hanatarou firmly rejected it. He affirmed to him that he's still mentally and emotionally healthy to not hurt Rikichi's feeling.

In true words, the healer never believes any magical thing. "Nonsense and it won't make him any good" he exclaimed to him one day. He's actually too logic for that which make Rickichi a bit disappointed.

But those things never weakened him. He only wanted his friend to be happy again. The dream kept haunting Hanatarou almost every night, seems so real, causing him to suffer insomnia. Funny it sounds but scary for the little flower.

It took Rikichi a month to convince him to see the witch doctor. Then finally Hanatarou accepted.

And the night, both boys made a journey to seek for the witch doctor.

It was a long walk through a big wood and a few small hills. Hanatarou repeatedly chanted his prey in his heart, hoping that they won't bump into hungry hollows out there. He looked up to see the full moon and was so scared. He gripped hard Hisogamaru liked he never did before as a preparation for something unwished.

Rikichi felt the same too.

Unfortunately, both of them are very poor in sword skill. They might be in trouble if they won't be careful. No one will defend and fight after them. And so the best way to avoid the problem is choosing the safest path even it takes them a year to arrive.

After the long hours, the light from Tia Obaa-san's house finally came to their sight. They tiredly smiled as they made steps toward the old house's porch.

Before Rikichi managed to knock the door, an old creepy voice startled them from inside.

"Don't even bother to knock, just enter my child."

Hanatarou gasped and clamped his mouth. He turned his wide shocking eyes stared at Rikichi. "She knows we're here." He whispered but Rikichi ignored him and said nothing.

The boys carefully slide open the door and poked their head through a small creak. There was an old woman with long silver hair. Her onyx eyes watched them sharply behind the small table.

Hanatarou shrieked slightly when the scary gaze of Tia Obaa-san met him. "Please come, my boys and let your mind freely be reached by me," she made a slow welcome gesture by her forefinger.

The boys scanned their eyes at their surrounding as they made their way into the house. There were a few skulls of dead human and animal, weird bottles with an organ and dead human's embryo inside displayed on the racks.

It might be dangerous to come here for the healer's thought but he has made his mind. Their eyes again met the woman's.

They way her scary eyes followed them, the way she motioned them to come by her deep creepy voice sending a shiver through Hanatarou's spine. He felt like wanted to pee at that moment.

"Have a seat, boys…"

It felt like the old woman know his burden. And when she smiled, showing her eyesore teeth at them, he started to tremble and cold sweated. _"Thank God, Rickichi is here with me."_

"Hana, just try to get a hold of yourself," Rikichi said in low voice and pulled him to the seat.

"Do you have trouble with your mind, little man," Tia Obaa-san looked at him straight in the eyes and crossed her long thin fingers under her chin.

Hanatarou chocked off, speechless. The woman seems know everything. "Is there something… disturbing your peaceful nights? Make you restlessly sail in your dream?" Her glassy eyes glinted with unknown desire, preying each of the pretty boy's uncomfortable reaction with her predatory glare.

"Hey Hana, say something," Rikichi said into his ear.

"Um..Y-you know about me…I-I mean my dream?" Hanatarou asked, stuttering.

The woman smirked and creased one of her grey eyebrows. "I can smell your anxiety, your bewilderment that lead out from unstable spiritual pressure but….I want to be ensure the source of your problem and what I feel the most is right now….It comes from your restless mind, your dream sparked it.. Dream is one part of our mind's playground and there's so much thing that can be tell from dream, my dear. And we can control our lucks if we manage to extract the secret of dream," Tia Obaa-san gave long lecture, earning an enthusiast look from the boys.

"Can dream tell about future?" Rikichi suddenly asked. Hanatarou got a little surprise.

The woman only grinned as she knew the answer. "Precognition….is something that can be predicts by dream but…none all dream is precognition and all precognition is a dream. You understand me," she changed her gazes at each of them.

_"No way…"_

Hanatarou's chest felt like to pop out. His heartbeats were getting faster and cast his eyes downward. He touched his left wrist, it felt cold. He stayed there for a moments and said nothing.

Rikichi narrowed his eyes at him with sympathy.

"Ne, Obaa-san…help me, please…please, I want to avoid whatever happened in my dream. It's really bad….I don't want to be the mother and marry with the man who claim to be the father of the kid. I want to stay as me that I know forever…It's impossible to get pregnant and raise a child, that's so crazy!" Hanatarou sobbed out and unthinkably tugged the woman's hand.

The woman returned him a gentle smile and raised his chin with his finger. "You should be more calm and collected, boy," she coaxed him.

"How can you solve your problem if you're hardly to stay calm….here, let me look inside your head," he suddenly moved her hand from his chin and brought it to his temple. The woman shut her eyes as she started to read the healer's mind.

Both Hanatarou and Rikichi can see the woman's orbs moved behind her wrinkled eyelids. Then after seemed like an hour, the woman suddenly pulled away her hand and opened her wide onyx eyes.

She hardly breathed and coughed a little while rubbing her sore throat. "What the…interesting future that you bear, boy. Why not you let it happen?" she smiled knowingly.

"No!" Hanatarou made a sudden cry. Rikichi jumped a little from his seat.

"Is that a big matter for you?" she questioned him.

"Y-yes…It gives me a creep. I can't stand it Obaa-san, please help me," Hanatarou whined.

"The father of the kid….you scares of him, huh?" Tia Obaa-san gave a teasing look.

Hanatarou shifted his watery glance from the table toward the woman and slowly nodded. He swallowed hard and tried to ease his nervousness by inhaling.

"He nearly killed me for trying to save his sister….I get phobia with him since then. He's not at good man that you might think. And to think of me to become his wife…. '_sleep_' with him and get pregnant, that….. " Hanatarou looked away for once and his cheeks slowly turned into pink.

"I-It k-kinds of embarrassing!" He quickly looked down to hide his flushing face.

By witnessing this, Tia Obaa-san burst out into hysterical laughter. Rikichi gave a horrify look at her and sometimes glanced over to his quiet friend.

Hanatarou on the other side remained speechless. The shamefulness ate him inside making him too shy to even raise his face and only let his ears caught the mocking sounds of laughter from the woman.

"Ne, isn't he's so handsome?" Tia Obaa-san slightly leaned forward and grinned.

Hanatarou shot his eyes at her before turned away. "I-I admit it…but…"

"He's the powerful and the strongest clan head ever exist in history," Tia-Obaa-san added like offering him.

"I know…"

"It could be hard first but slowly….you may accept him…"

Hanatarou silenced and let out a little whimper. The woman in front of him was so persistent.

"Besides, he's your destined mate….you cannot change the fact," she gave him for more advice. There's a little nurturing tone in her normally creepy voice.

"But I want to stay like this! I want to stay as Yamada Hanatarou! I don't want to bear his highly honored family's name neither bears his child," Hanatarou sobbed out and shuddered.

"And I don't want to turn like a caged bird, has no free will and always be abided by rule…please understand me, Obaa-san, I beg you please…I might turn crazy because of that," the healer cried out loud and put his head on the table. Rikichi only astonishingly gawked at his best friend's confession and stubbornness. Never did he know Hanatarou is so outspoken when it come to his happiness.

Tia Obaa-san quietly cast her eyes down upon the crying black haired medic and sighed in defeat. The sympathy started to flood into her heart when he looked at the poor boy. He must be to frighten and despise the noble, she mentally thought.

"Hey, cheer out, Hanatarou. There's going to be another way to help you," Rikichi comforted him.

The woman then reached out her hand to gently caress the top of Hanatarou's head. Hanatarou suddenly stopped crying and raised his head to look up at the woman's face.

"I'll help you," she said. Hanatarou straightened back his posture while rubbing tears from his cheeks and eyes. A broken smile craved on his face.

"I'll prepare you some kind of powerful talisman to help you," Tia Obaa-san exclaimed.

"Ah, Thank you so much Obaa-san…

TBC


	4. I'm Not A Stalker

Hi everyone, sorry for taking a long time to update this story. I'm very appreciate your commitment and patience to wait for the next chapter of this story. Thank you for my supporters and fellow loyal reviewers. Here, enjoy reading and let me know if you like it. This is not beta-ed so please don't flame me cos I don't have any fire extinguisher to put down the fire, hahahahaha :)

Disclaimer: I'm not Kubo Tite so sadly these lovely characters are not mine

"I'm wondering if Rikichi is fine….hope he could make it by evening," Hanatarou sighed in bewilderment. Worry with Rikichi's safety. Today was his off day so the small shinigami offered to get the potion from the witch doctor.

At first, Hanatarou disagreed but finally he made up his mind because this was only for his own good and his best friend willed to help him.

He did his usual morning chores, sweeping the fourth's division corridor but his mind was elsewhere.

He couldn't not really to get focus for what he did. Tia Obaa-san's words always played in his head. _"He is your destined mate…Why not you let it happen?"_

"Yamada Hanatarou?" A female voice called him from behind, making him startled.

A tall violet haired woman towered over him "Oh! Isane Fukutaichou, is there any help that you want from me?" Hanatarou's face beamed with a little smile as he met the friendly vice captain.

"No Yamada-san, Taichou want to see you immediately!" Isane gave him a stern face. Hanatarou sensed the restless aura came from the woman. _"Oh no! Don't tell me she got mad at me…"_

"Is th-there...a serious matter, Fukutaichou?" Hanatarou stammered as he leaned the broom stick against the wall. His hands started to shake nervously.

"Unohana Taichou will explain it to you but right now you need to follow me to the meeting room, so hurry up!" Isane turned on her heels, ignoring the scare look that she received from the boy.

As the woman getting far from his sight, Hanatarou clumsily strolled down the corridor to meet with her quick pace. "Geez...She's so fast."

He breathed hard after the short run and managed to catch with Isane's pace. _"Maybe I need to go out jogging sometimes…" _He mentally grumbled as they entered the large door.

"Unohana Taichou, here's seventh seat Yamada Hanatarou as your request." Isane greeted her captain.

Hanatarou bowed down obediently, without giving a time to glance at his surroundings. Then, something strike into his nerve.

His heart began to race wildly in his chest, felt like to pop out anytime soon. Cold sweats ran down from his temple and fell on to the floor.

Something felt not right here. He wanted to rise up his head, feeling eagerly to see the mysterious guests but the protocol prohibited him to do so.

_"Don't tell me it's him!"_

He already experienced this pain of nervousness. It was not a normal sickness. But the same anxiety feeling which made Hanatarou reminds it of him. Him who always haunted his sleep recently and who he wanted to chase away from his mind forever. But can he do it?

"Rise seventh seat Yamada Hanatarou," Unohana's gentle voice ordered him. He rose up all of sudden and hitched his breath in horror as he looked at his front. The pair cold hearted purple eyes glared murderously at his direction since the moment he entered the room.

Those disturbing images of the dark haired male with a piece of kenseiken held neatly on his hair finally became true before his eyes.

"N-No..It can't be …why he came here?" Hanatarou mumbled almost to himself.

"Pardon Hanatarou? Did you ask something?" Unohana requested with a quirked brow. "A-Ah…I mean umm…oh… W-Why you requested me to see you here, Unohana Taichou?" Hanatarou rubbed the back of his neck and tried to avoid looking at Byakuya's direction who was sitting next to Unohana. And surprisingly, Abarai Renji also came over to the division and sat beside his captain. Neither of them said any words.

Unohana shut his eyes, collecting her thought for a moment in silence. Hanatarou frowned up with his captain's weirdness. The earlier horrid feeling came even stronger into his sense.

_"What's up with her? Is there something wrong is going on? And why these people here? And more importantly why that man is doing here?"_

Suddenly, his captain pulled out a piece of pink envelope out from her sleeve and placed it on the table. Hanatarou only eyed quizzically at the suspicious looking envelope.

"Take it, Hanatarou. There's a letter inside the envelope. Just open the letter and please read it loud and clear for us in this room to hear," Unohana finally spoken out. Her voice seemed to sound firmer than usual.

Hanatarou did as she said and slowly unfolded the mysterious letter. He smelled the scent of fragrance from the letter. "What a weird…"

_Dear Byakuya-sama,_

_After waiting for a long times… I have to admit that, I couldn't hold this feeling much longer. I'm suffering each days only thinking about you…I'm always dreaming of you day and night. I see you everywhere in my eyes…Now I have decided to tell you the truth. I know that you will reject me for my low status, for my weakness and coward being but I don't care of it as long I tell you of how much that I love you…yes, I love you Byakuya-sama, love you so much make me die inside…please help me cure this sickness because I cannot cure myself. Lastly, I love you so much…_

_Love,_

_Yamada Hanatarou_

He felt like to pass out after reading his own name at the end of the letter. If there was a mirror in this room, he swore that he can see his face turn into crimson red. He unthinkably let the letter loose out from his hand and touched his sweaty face.

Bullshit! The handwriting looked so similar with his. The copycat was so fucking genius. But he swore to God, he never did that. He willed to chop his finger rather than to let himself writing the ridiculous letter to the most hated captain in his life.

He couldn't bring himself to meet Byakuya in eyes. It was a terrible embarrassing moment for the little healer.

"N-No..It can't be…I-It must be a joke….there must be someone's prank! I never did that!" Hanatarou stammered hardly. A tear started to well up in his eyes.

"For how long that you did this Hanatarou?" Unohana demanded.

"No….No I didn't do it!"

"Or perhaps you are a stalker? For how long that you practice this ill manner towards me Hanatarou?" It's Byakuya's turn to ask him.

"W-What? A stalker? N-No…I'm not a stalker, please don't call me that…I didn't do anything wrong, I never stalked you or anyone, Taichou…please, stop…"

"And what is your proof?" a deep male voice of Byakuya tensed him. "I demand your proof or witness. If you're innocent, you might see me in eyes with no fear but your behavior just now convince me that you may hiding an ill purpose towards me," the male added. His sharp glance never shifted from the healer's face.

Hanatarou rolled his eyes in a great shock. If he could be an ice cube, he could be melted on the floor long before after continuously being tortured by the heat of Byakuya's killing gaze.

This was so crazy! Hanatarou would never ever do such a thing to the captain. To thing that he liked the captain that much, it must be the last craziest things that ever crossed in his mind before he dies.

Whatever it was, he needed to proof his innocence.

He suddenly kneeled down on the floor and cupped his hands together.

"P-Please…I beg you, please Unohana Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou…The letter is not mine…I never wrote the letter and all in my life, I never even once wrote any single love letter, I never got any experience in love so how come I can write the silly letter ….Please Taichou..Please believe me…believe of what I said, I didn't do that….I didn't do that…" he hit lightly his temple on the ground as he bowed down on his knees. Tears continuously streamed down to his cheeks.

"Hanatarou…" Unohana saw at him with sad eyes and then silently turned his glance at the stoic captain beside her. "Kuchiki Taichou…at least we need to show him a bit mercy. We need to investigate this matter first before do any accusation," she advised him using her best motherly voice but Byakuya only remained quiet.

"When it comes to the thing under the subject of my honor and nobility of my clan, I couldn't let any foolish thing escape from my concern and more importantly…in regard with any matter that may taint my pride as a captain of 6th division and the Head of my clan." Byakuya replied monotonously with his eyes still trained at Hanatarou's direction.

Renji gave a slight of irritating look at his captain and went back, eyeing the boy. Deep down in his heart, he felt sorry to the boy.

"Y-You need to believe me, Taichou, I didn't do it, please…please believe me…I don't know any of this love letter…It might be someone of my bullies who wrote that, they likes threatening me and abuse me…Unohana Taichou, please help me…I live so much in pain and I don't want to get punish for something that I don't deserve…" He cried, shuddering.

He brought his sleeve to wipe his watery eyes and snot from his face. At that moment, He didn't even care of what their perspective about him. Guy shouldn't cry and wailed that way, that made him look incredibly weak but this only the method that he can think right now to beg his mercy from them.

"T-Taichou, why don't we give him times?" Renji finally voiced out but he gulped down as he received a cold stare from his captain.

"I wish you may give him times to collect his evident," Unohana added, agreed with Renji's suggestion.

Byakuya suddenly rose up from his seat and headed towards the kneeling boy. Hanatarous stopped crying and nervously craned up his neck to see the man. A pair of unfeeling purple eyes met with watery big blue eyes of him.

The end of the Byakuya's scarf only mere inches from his face.

"You have three days to prove your innocence. If you fail, I will send you to my prison," Byakuya warned him dangerously before turning his glance at Renji.

"Renji.." He gestured his vice captain to move and then strode towards the entrance without bid a farewell to them.

Renji frantically move out from his seat and unmanaged to say a proper good bye to Unohana because of his captain.

Hanatarou only sat silently on the floor, shuddering. His shoulders shook a bit from little cries. The two has been gone but he couldn't forget the burning eyes. And the sound of Byakuya's deep voice warned him and mentally mocked him.

_"You have three days to prove your innocence."_

A hand came over to his shoulder and he glanced up only to see his captain, gently smiled at him.

"Relax Hanatarou…everything will be going fine. Sometimes Kuchiki-san may take thing seriously even on the silly matter but I believe he won't go as far as to send you to prison. Just go back to your work. I will help you to solve this matter." Unohana assured to help him.

With that saying made the burden in his heart to lessen a bit. At least his superior believed him. He wished this matter will be solved quickly. And he didn't want anything happen to him again that led to involvement of the dangerous captain.

What he wanted now is to get far as best as he can from the captain as well as to avoid the dream to become reality. That thought made him shivering again.

_"What's up with Rikichi?"_

**Later that day…..**

Hanatarou waited patiently under the big tree, their usual favorite spot. They have promised to meet there. It was already past 6.00 pm but there was still no sign of Rikichi arrival.

The sun was going to set soon at the horizon and Hanatarou started to get worry. "Oh Rikichi! Please, don't tell me you can't make it!"

He shook his head, trying to get rid of bad imagination of Rikichi being killed by the fiends or menos grande. "Please God, he is the only best friend that I ever have. Hope he can make it on time…please…please.."

He silently chanted his prey, looking up at the reddish wide sky.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Hanatarou screamed out loudly when he felt someone patted him from back. He clumsily ran to the nearest big boulder and hid himself.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt me, please…" he said and covered his hand.

"Hey! It's me!"

He blinked his eyes and nervously turned around only to be greeted by Rikichi's big smile.

"RIKICHI!" Hanatarou suddenly jumped over the boy and gave him a bear hug. Rikichi felt suffocated by the healer death grip

"Hey! Hey! Let go of me….You might get me killed!" Rikichi yelled, hard to breathe. His hands tried to push the healer away but failed. Hanatarou was incredibly strong when he felt high.

"Oh..I'm sorry, I was too happy to see you again," he replied, quickly let go of Rikichi.

Rikichi coughed up a little and tried to breathe easily. "G-Geez Hanatarou…What's wrong with you? It's not that I am dead?"

"I thought you won't come to see me here because you get killed by the menos lurking in the forest…but thank God, you're safe.." Hanatarou cupped his hands as a sign of his thankfulness.

"What? That's totally nonsense! `I'm still able to protect myself, thank you! Why I'm bothered to bring my zanpaktou if I cannot defend myself? Just quit babbling, Hana. No need to worry so much about me. I am fine, perfectly fine!" Rikichi grumbled.

Hanatarou cast his eyes downward, feeling hurt. As he saw this, Rikichi felt like want to slap his mouth. Only he knew the fact that Hanatarou was a sensitive guy, almost like a girl.

"Oh please..Please don't be mad..I didn't mean it. Here, looks what I've got for you," without waiting for Hanatarou's reply, Rikichi took out a small brown jar from his sling back.

"What's that?" Hanatarou's sad face suddenly beamed with an excited smile as Rikichi shoved the jar into his face.

He eagerly took it from the other boy's hand and enthusiastically scanned it with his eyes.

"That's the potion as I promised you..." Rikichi exclaimed and suddenly pulled Hanatarou's body to face him. The healer frowned up with his friend abrupt seriousness as Rikichi looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen carefully Hana…"

Hanatarou stupidly nodded, waiting for him to add his words.

"You should not fail this mission…"

He nodded again, shivering. Rikichi looked scary and unusual serious.

"The potion in your hand only can stand for tonight…if you fail this, I cannot guarantee that Tia Obaa-san will help you again.. I mean it, Hana."

"Rikichi, y-you s-scare me…W-What you mean?"

Rikichi sighed a little and turned his eyes again to meet Hanatarou's gaze.

"She did her best as she can to help you and the thing in your hand… you need to use it effectively and quickly. I'll tell how to use it…. Tonight, you need to go the Seireitei's private hot spring-"

"W-Why I'm doing there?" Hanatarou quickly cut off Rikichi's word that earning a glare from the other boy.

"Listen! I'm not finish yet, okay!"

"Um, okay!"

"Tonight, just go to the mentioned hot spring about 11 and wait for Kuchiki Taicho -"

"WHAT! Do you want to set a blind date for us? Hmmmphhh.." Rikichi suddenly clamed shut Hanatarou's mouth because the healer loves to cut off anything that he said.

"Listen, damn it! … This is only the option that you have so I demand you to listen carefully! Every Wednesday night, my captain likes to go there. I am his subordinate so I know what he is doing and you need to use the potion only at full moon. Tonight is the full moon and grab this chance! All you need to do just pour all the content of this potion into the hot spring before he takes a bath, you heard me?" Rikichi explained tersely and gripped his shoulder, hard.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Hanatarou blushed furiously. He couldn't imagine himself to get close with naked Byakuya. The arrogant aristocrat already accused him as a stalker but to be caught as a peeping tom…oh! Rikichi must be crazy….

This plan was totally pointless …. The clan head will severe his head with Senbonzakura no less than a second when he found him.

"This is no joke, Hana! This is the only way that I can give you. The potion won't last for long so tonight is your last chance otherwise you need to wait for the next full moon or maybe you need to sneak into Kuchiki Taichou's private bathroom to do this stuff. Which want that you prefer?" Rikichi perked up his tattooed eyebrow, challenged the healer.

"B-but …Do I need to see him naked? Oh my…I shouldn't ask this question…The answer is so clear..Right?" Hanatarou sighed helpessly.

"I've said it clear right...This is the only option that you have." Rikichi smiled apologetically.

"Hey! So…what the potion will do to him? I don't want to be a killer, mind you!" Hanatarou gazed at the other boy seriously, demanding him an answer.

"Oh! That part, yes…Tia-Obaa-san told me…it might make him impotent." Rikichi massaged his chin, trying to memorize the old lady's words.

"Impotent? T-That's cruel, Rikichi," Hanatarou rolled off his eyes.

"Come on Hana…don't get sentimental. Remember, he won't even care about Rukia-sama safety and went so far to kill you so why bother to be sympathy? At least, we need to give him some lesson."

Hanatarou said nothing and cast his eyes downward. What Rikichi said is true. Kuchiki Byakuya was an uncaring and egoistic man. It was useless to feel sympathy on him. The scene that just happened this morning was a proof of his heartless behavior.

But should he tell Rikichi the real story? Hanatarou wasn't sure of that. Maybe he will tell him later.

"Yes, remember that… the effect of the potion is actually depending on the person's personality." Rikichi added.

"Huh! You mean?"

"Means that, his personality could change into something different. It's like reverse effect. Actually I just take impotent as an example for his transformation but maybe he would turn into a faggot? I guess…" Rikichi grinned sheepishly.

"Faggot? That's ridiculous," Hanatarou burst out laughing together with his friend for a moment. The mental images of 'gentle' Byakuya danced in his mind.

"The hell of Byakuya!"

"Hail to the faggot Kuchiki Head! Hahahaha."

And then Rikichi grabbed his shoulder and said this clearly to his face "Do not get fail in this mission, remember this always my friend."

Hanatarou stupidly nodded.

"Do not get caught."

He nodded again.

"And this is the last and the most important part… Do not get fall into the hot spring after you pour the potion…Whoever become the first one who make contact with the water will take the effect instantly!"

Hanatarou gulped down. _"Oh my, this is sounds dangerous…"_

He tried to confidently smile at Rikichi and brought his palm to his small chest. "Don't worry, should be no problem to me."

"I'm not worrying you but your clumsiness." The boy reminded him with sharp eyes.

Hanatarou chocked off. His clumsiness could be his big enemy in the time like this but he suppressed his thought. "I will try my best, Rikichi."

Rikichi abruptly took out a weird necklace made from beads from his head and placed it into Hanatarou's palm. "Here, take it!"

"What's this?"

"Obaa-san gave me this to hide my spiritual pressure so if you wear this, Kuchiki Taichou won't sense you. Just try it. It can conceal even the strongest spiritual pressure as Zaraki Taichou's." Rikichi explained eagerly.

So that explained why he cannot sense the presence of the other boy arrival earlier. He wore something interesting with him.

"Thanks a lot Rikichi, You do help me a lot," Hanatarou smiled, a tear almost merged out from the corner of his eyes.

"Naah, don't be so sentimental, we're friend so we need to help each other. So, just remember what I've said. Ganbatte ne!"

"Yeah!"

TBC

Please review heheh...


End file.
